Pasión Animal
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Luego de derrotar a una Divina con el poder de hacer a la gente perder sus inhibiciones, los Combo Niños se encuentran victimas de un ultimo ataque de ésta, con resultados que nadie podría esperar, Clasificación M entren bajo su propio riesgo


Disclaimers: Combo Niños no me pertenece, es propiedad de SIP Animations, sólo utilizo los personajes para escribir el fic que están por leer, que es escrito meramente por diversión y como regalo de cumpleaños para un muy querido amigo y, se podría decir, compañero de negocios. Sólo me resta decir que ojala disfruten el fic.

Pasión Animal

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Nova Nizza, y cuando se dice "como cualquier otro" se busca enfatizar que consistía en los Combo Niños, ahora chicos de trece años, enfrentándose a otro Divino, en éste caso una Divina con aspecto de mujer salvaje, de piel azul con marcas tribales rojizas, vestida con un atuendo de mujer salvaje de color vino, ojos amarillos y pelo rojo, que respondía al nombre de Salvacia, cuyo poder mágico era exhalar un humo carmesí que hacía que las personas que lo inhalaran perdieran toda noción de la civilización, llegando a robar, a pelearse e incluso a exhibirse de manera indiscriminada. Fue turno de Azul, quien halló su tótem en la espalda de la Divina, de iniciar la transformación a sus formas de superhéroes.

-¡Combo Niños, Súper Explosión!-dijeron los cuatro jóvenes al mismo tiempo, activando el poder místico que les permitiría devolver a Salvacia al Mundo Divino, en el caso de la Divina salvaje a través de un espejo de mano.

Por desgracia, antes de que la Súper Explosión la alcanzara para devolverla a su mundo, Salvacia alcanzó a lanzar una última bocanada de su humo carmesí, que bañó a los Combo Niños mientras su energía mística golpeaba a la Divina y la hacía entrar al espejo, en cuya parte trasera apareció el rostro de Salvacia rugiendo, marcando el objeto como el nuevo portal de la Divina.

Tras derrotar a Salvacia, los cuatro chicos, ya de nuevo en sus formas humanas, seguían tosiendo por el humo que la Divina salvaje les había exhalado, mientras Azul, ahora una jovencita de buen cuerpo, recogía el espejo que ahora contenía la vía de escape de la Divina guardaba el espejo junto a su Divino-berry. Y sin prestar atención a la tos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la escuela.

-Diablos, Salvacia si que puso las cosas de cabeza en Nova Nizza-señaló la chica del Tótem de Águila, mientras ponía el espejo junto al resto de los objetos que habían usado para recapturar Divinos a lo largo de los años.

Ese día ni el Maestre Grinto ni Cabeza Vieja no se encontraban en la escuela, pues habían salido de la ciudad por un asunto importante, y según le había explicado a los Combo Niños no volverían sino hasta la siguiente semana, por lo que los cuatro adolescentes debían asegurarse de mantener el lugar de entrenamiento limpio y la ciudad a salvo de los Divinos.

-Y yo que creía que las cosas no se pondrían más raras desde Magnifico o Duplico-señaló Serio, convertido en ese tiempo en un muchacho guapo y de buen físico.

-La verdad fue gracioso, fue apenas más complicado que tratar con Cambiador-rebatió Paco, a quien los dos años combatiendo Divinos habían convertido en todo un musculoso imán de chicas.

-Más complicado que Cambiador, menos que tú con seis novias diferentes-dijo burlona Pilar, convertida en una bella jovencita con un cuerpo envidiable.

-¿Qué les digo? Si lo tienes presúmelo y úsalo-declaró el moreno antes de, dejando de lado cualquier sentido del pudor, levantarse la camiseta hasta la clavícula, mostrando sus abdominales que podrían ser confundidos con piedras.

-Gran cosa, Paco, no tienes nada que yo no tenga-declaró Serio antes de imitar el ejemplo de su compañero, dejando a la vista la tableta de chocolate blanco que tenía por vientre. Las chicas rieron por el actuar de los chicos.

-¿Quién lo diría, Pilar? Combatimos a los Divinos junto a un par de strippers-declaró la rubia divertida.

-Yo diría más bien un par de exhibicionistas-declaró Pilar divertida.

-¿Qué les digo, chicas? Si lo tienes presúmelo-declaró Serio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Y lo de ser strippers, sólo déjenme encuentro quien me dé una identificación falsa y me verán dominando los escenarios-declaró Paco divertido, sacándoles risas al resto del grupo.

-Vaya, vaya, Paco, trece años recién cumplidos y ya quieres dedicarte a bailarle a las señoras-dijo Pilar divertida, animándose a acariciar los abdominales del moreno.

-Tal vez deberías incluir a Serio en tu plan de vida, entre los dos ganarían mucho dinero-agregó Azul, haciendo lo mismo con los del pelirrojo.

-Si quieren otra prueba de que tenemos madera…-empezó a decir Serio mientras tomaba la mano de Azul y la dirigía a su entrepierna animando a la chica a apretar, dejándola llevarse una sorpresa.

-Wow, Serio, si que estas bien equipado-declaró la chica del tótem de Águila divertida.

-Sin ofender, Serio, pero…-empezó a decir Paco, antes de, sin ningún pudor, bajarse el pantalón y el bóxer, y al hacerlo dejo boquiabiertos al resto del grupo.

-Santos Divinos-fue todo lo que pudo decir Azul.

-¿Es real?-preguntó la del tótem de Iguana sin terminar de creerse lo que veía.

Y no era de extrañar que las chicas y el pelirrojo se sorprendieran, pues la ahora erecta hombría del moreno era más bien digna del animal de su tótem animal, pues era sencillamente inmensa, fácilmente midiendo veinticinco centímetros. Paco sonrió complacido al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros al ver su erección.

-¿Impresionadas, chicas?-preguntó divertido.

-Mucho-declararon las dos féminas fascinadas.

-No seas tímido, Serio, también enseña lo que tienes que ofrecerle a nuestras amigas-declaró el moreno al chico del tótem de Tigrillo, quien parecía haberse quedado sin palabras al ver la hombría del otro chico.

Esto pareció haber traído a Serio a la realidad, pues el pelirrojo sonrió cómplice a su amigo antes de imitar su ejemplo, mostrando su propia erección que, si bien no era tan grande como la del otro chico, si se notaba que les daría un muy buen rato a Azul y Pilar. Ambas chicas rieron divertidas por lo bajo ante el actuar de los dos chicos.

-Creo que a los dos les gusta la atención que están recibiendo, ¿no es así?-preguntó divertida la rubia.

-Anímate a hacer unas cosas más y averígualo, nena-declaró Serio seductor, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo sobre el cómo le hablaba a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Las chicas ni tuvieron que hacerse del rogar, pues Azul casi sin pensarlo empezó a practicarle sexo oral a Serio. Pilar, sabiendo que la inmensa hombría de Paco no le cabría entera en la boca, se dedicó a, tras sacarse la blusa y el sostén, hacerle una paja rusa al tiempo que pasaba su lengua por la cabeza. El chico del tótem de Toro disfrutaba la sensación de tener los pechos de la morena al tiempo que su glande era tratado bien por su compañera.

No se sentía tan bien desde que, tras entrar por accidente entrar al baño de niñas, y ser atrapado por Perla, conseguir el silencio de la niña rica a cambio de dejarla tener su pene en su boca. Ni ninguna de sus seis novias le había hecho sentir tan bien con sus bocas.

Rápidamente Azul imitó el ejemplo de su amiga y, tras desentender un momento la erección de Serio, se sacó la blusa y el sostén, antes de volver a devorar la hombría de Serio, quien no cabía de la felicidad de tener a la chica de sus sueños practicándole una mamada como en ese momento. Si fuera morboso estaría grabando ese momento para recordarlo el resto de su vida.

Decididos llevar más lejos la situación, ambos chicos hicieron a las chicas ponerse a cuatro patas con el trasero levantado, y sin ninguna preparación las penetraron, lo que lejos de hacerles daño encantó al par de féminas al sentir las inmensas vergas de sus amigos en su interior.

Una vez adentro, ambos chicos empezaron un vaivén que a ambas chicas les encantó, pues ambos chicos con lo grandes que las tenían llegaban fácilmente a los úteros de las chicas. Movidos por la pasión, mientras los chicos penetraban a las chicas se besaban y acariciaban entre ellos, cosa que Azul y Pilar también hacían la una con la otra. Quince minutos después las primeras eyaculaciones llegaron, Serio dentro de Azul y Paco dentro de Pilar.

-Ni crean que esto terminó, preciosas-declaró Paco, señalando que tanto él como Serio seguían teniendo tremendas erecciones.

-Que vamos a empezar el segundo asalto-agregó el joven artista.

La cosa no hizo más que volver a empezar, esta vez siendo Paco quien penetrara a Azul y Serio quien hiciera suya a Pilar. Pudiera ser que la verga del chico del tótem de Tigrillo no fuese tan imponente como la del moreno, pero la verdad era que el pelirrojo también la hacía sentir bastante bien; Azul por su parte estaba que alucinaba, si tener la polla de Serio en su interior la había dejado bastante satisfecha, tener la enormidad de Paco la hacía ver estrellas; casi no podía esperar a sentir el chorro de esperma del chico de tótem de Toro. Rápidamente, ambas chicas volvieron a cazar los labios y pechos de la otra, mientras los chicos también se recreaban el uno con el otro. La segunda venida de ambos chicos fue casi tan abundante como la primera.

-Y váyanse preparando chicas, porque tenemos energía para todo lo que se pueda-declaró Paco, mientras él y Serio sonreían cómplices.

Diez rondas, diez rondas de sexo sostuvieron los cuatro adolescentes, de las cuales cuatro fueron entre Paco y Serio y Azul y Pilar, y las otras alternándose entre Paco con Pilar y Serio con Azul y viceversa. Todos quedaron sumamente apenados al comprender que todo se había debido a que habían quedado bajo un último hechizo de Salvacia, que para suerte de ellos con ella de vuelta en el Mundo Divino sólo duró un par de horas. Claro que eso no los salvó de ciertas consecuencias.

Cabría agregar que ni a los padres de Azul y Pilar, la señorita Soledad y en especial al director Bronca les hizo gracia descubrir que las dos chicas habían quedado embarazadas, y más que ninguna supiera decir quién era el padre de su respectivo bebé, aunque eso no era una mentira, dado que debido a la pequeña orgía ninguna estaba segura cuál de sus bebés era de Serio y cuál de Paco, si no era que uno solo de ellos fuera el padre de ambos niños.

El Maestre Grinto, a quien por prudencia decidieron ocultar lo ocurrido respecto a Salvacia, si bien le entristeció que dos de sus pupilas, la que más consideraba inocente y la más inteligente, hubieran quedado embarazadas tan jóvenes, le enorgullecía que ambas tomaran la responsabilidad de tener a sus bebés, y más que Serio y Paco se comprometieran a ayudarlas en todo lo posible, si bien ambos chicos aseguraban que era porque ellas eran sus amigas.

Respecto al problema sobre cómo enfrentarían a los Divinos mientras Azul y Pilar estuvieran en espera, Grinto determinó que la cosa sería reclutar nuevos Combo Niños para cubrir el lugar de las chicas de tótems de Águila e Iguana, pues sabía que combatir a los seres místicos sería peligroso para los bebés de ambas chicas.

El primer nuevo Combo Niño fue Miguel, quien casi se fue de espaldas al descubrir que sus héroes de siempre eran sus compañeros de escuela, y quien no casi cupo en sí de la emoción cuando Grinto le otorgó el tótem de Murciélago; Paco casi sin pensar propuso a la segunda candidata: Perla, quien si bien a Pilar no le hizo mucha gracia que la pesada niña rica se uniera al grupo demostró ser digna del tótem de Zorro que Grinto le dio.

Lo que Paco esperaba que Pilar no descubriera por un buen rato, era qué tan bien le quedaba el tótem de Zorro a Perla, cosa que podría acabar descubriendo si llegase a darse una vuelta por la casa de Paco después de clases y luego de combatir a los Divinos. Pero eso ya es otra cosa.

Fin

Un fanfic escrito para un muy querido amigo, a quien ustedes conocen como Boneless, por su cumpleaños, de un fandom que por desgracia pasa muy desapercibido, espero que leer este en particular los anime a escribir sus propios fics y darle algo de vida al fandom de Combo Niños. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


End file.
